Por Maes
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Porque todos sabían que ese día finalmente llegaría, pero él se encargaría de tenerlo todo preparado para contraatacar. Porque ¿quién puede negarle algo a Maes? Schiezka nos narra una historia que debió ser...


Hi!

Bueno, este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito(?), bueno, el segundo, pero el otro no tendría sentido publicarlo xD

Es un intento de comedia, no soy mujy buena para la comedia así que no sean muy malos 3= pero con Maes la comedia sale por si sola (?) xDD

Es un personaje muy apreciado por la mayoria, así que quise escribirle algo.

Ah! La actividad consistía en basarse en una película, ya que yo elegí es La familia de mi novia.

Este fic lo escribí para una actividad en el foro de FMA en DZ, así que lo dedico a ese foro que extraño tanto n.o

**Notas:** Din y White Hayate vendrían a ser descendientes de Den y Black Hayate. Pasaron varios años, tampoco iban a vivir para siempre.

Hay una referencia a Grumman, él si puede estar vivo porque es como la reina de

Inglaterra, no va a soltar el trono xD.

**FullMetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la única e inigualable santa Vaca Hiromu Arakawa-sama.**

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Por Maes<strong>

Seamos realistas. Todos sabíamos que éste día llegaría, y todos nos preguntábamos que nuevo desastre mundial se produciría ante tal acontecimiento.

Todos conocemos a Maes, no hay nada que ame más que a su hija; ni su trabajo, ni su mejor amigo, ni sus ideales, ni siquiera a su mujer, comparado con el gran amor que siente por su pequeña, la luz de sus ojos, todo lo demás en el mundo pareciera ínfimo.

Y de la locura de Maes por su hija somos todos testigos. Diga, sino, quien no tiene guardada en algún cajón de su escritorio una colección de fotos de Elysia en verano, y otra en otoño, y otra en primavera,… y otra de su primer diente, y otra… bueno, ¡¿Quién no las tiene? Sabemos que el pasatiempo del mejor amigo de todos es presumir de su hija, su niña, que justamente de niña ya no tiene mucho.

Y es que sabíamos, todos sabíamos, incluso él. Si, Maes Hughes también sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentar su peor pesadilla, pero supongo – y hasta hemos hecho apuestas al respecto – que se negaba a aceptarlo. Así es, Maes Hughes prefirió vivir en la negación durante muchos años, donde a veces todo parece ser más feliz.

Y si bien nos causa mucha curiosidad ver como las cosas se desarrollarán – y otros quieren cobrar sus apuestas -, estamos en el dilema si la preocupación no es mayor que la curiosidad.

Porque finalmente hoy era el día. Hoy Elysia les presentaría a su familia y amigos a su novio.

Algo que en cualquier familia no es más que un trámite, una íntima cena, una velada agradable donde hablaran de cosas triviales. Pero en la familia Hughes ese "tramite" se convertiría en toda una táctica militar. Donde lamentable, aunque divertidamente, para nosotros y desgraciadamente para el pobre muchacho cuyo único delito fue enamorarse de la adorable Elysia, todos nos veríamos obligados a participar.

Un favor a Hughes nadie puede negarlo, y una noche inolvidable sería ésta sin dudas.

- Aún no entiendo porque me pediste que trajera a Din. ¡Y tampoco entiendo porque tuvimos que venir todos solo para conocer al novio de Elysia! – dice Ed alzando el tono.

- Pues porque Riza no me dejó utilizar a White Hayate. – explica tan naturalmente el general Hughes.

Hawkeye solo lo mira amenazadoramente, pero ciertamente Hughes es la única persona a la que no puede intimidar.

- De todos modos, Maes, ¿para qué quieres un perro? – pregunta el general Mustang.

- ¿Acaso pretende que Din muerda al novio de Elysia? – Bromea Breda. Uno de los que había apostado porque esta noche sería un total y divertido desastre.

- No, aunque no sería mala idea – conozco ese rostro, esta delirando -. Es algo que vi en una película. Aunque White Hayate estaba entrenado y me serviría más, creo que Din hará un buen trabajo. – y ahora ríe como un esquizofrénico.

- Maes compórtate que ya llegarán. Trata de ser amable. – lo regaña las señora Gracia volviendo de la cocina junto a Win. – Chicas, ¿me ayudan a arreglar la mesa? – se dirige a Riza y a mi.

- Claro señora Hughes – le respondo.

Mientras estamos en el comedor no quiero imaginarme lo que habrán estado tramando las más importantes mentes del país, y otras no tan brillantes. Aunque Mustang creía que Hughes exageraba demasiado con este asunto, de todos modos había aceptado ayudarlo, aún cuando Riza lo había desaprobado rotundamente.

Gracia no parece para nada preocupada por las locuras que su marido pueda llegar a hacer. Aunque estoy bien segura de que no aprueba su comportamiento, es una mujer sumamente pacifica, y no hará nada por detenerlo.

No logro dejar de pensar en ese muchacho, que bien podría ser un chico sensato y alegre, y aquél que pueda hacer feliz a Elysia. Pero para Hughes todo es amenazas para distanciarlo de su pequeña.

¡Pobre! Me pongo en su lugar y supongo que es muy difícil para él ver a su niña convertida en toda una mujercita que muy pronto se independizará definitivamente, y lo peor es que no se lo vio venir, lo negó hasta el último momento, se negó a creer que su niña también crecería.

- Schieska – me llama Winry, y quizá no fuera la primera vez que lo hace, yo como tonta aquí perdida en mis divagaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede Win?

- Esto va a ser un desastre ¿no? – afirma más que preguntar.

Yo solo río nerviosa.

- No se preocupen demasiado – Riza se nos une -. Ni siquiera Hughes llegaría muy lejos con esto. – Riza sin creer en sus propias palabras.

- Pero, Riza, sabes que Maes es difícil de disuadir.

- Si hace algo que no debe, la única perjudicada será Elysia, y estoy segura de que él no quiere eso.

Las palabras de Riza me dejan más tranquila, ella tiene razón. O al menos conservemos las esperanzas de que cuando Hughes vea que su hija realmente será feliz termine por aceptar el hecho de que su niña, siempre será su niña, pero no solo suya.

Ni bien volvemos a la sala el timbre suena. Por un segundo todos nos quedamos petrificados, nervios, ansiedad, curiosidad, toda una mezcla de sentimientos se respira. Y vemos como en un segundo el rostro de Maes se transforma, y deja de ser sonriente y simpático Maes, para pasar a ser un serio y gruñón padre de familia.

- Lamento llegar tarde, el tren se retrasó. – al final solo es Al que se retrasó un poco.

Todos suspiramos, unos aliviados, otros decepcionados. Al parece no entender nada.

- Bueno, Alphonse, llegas justo a tiempo. Tú serás el ex novio de Elysia. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir lo que dijo con una sonrisa como si estuviera diciendo que es un hermoso día soleado?

Todos lo miramos raro, pero para Hughes nada es lo suficientemente raro.

- Pe- pero – tartamudea Al - ¿Qué esta diciendo Señor Hughes?

- Ya te has vuelto completamente loco. – comenta Edward

- Te dije que aún podía inventar más locuras. Págame. – oigo decir a Havoc e inmediatamente Falman le da dinero.

- No sean exagerados. - ¿Nosotros? ¿Y justamente él lo dice? – Cuando el novio de mi Elysia vea que su ex novio es un muchacho tan guapo, inteligente y bien educado, se sentirá intimidado y se irá llorando. – y ahora viene la riza de loco, si estuviéramos en un anime, éste sería el momento en que un millón de gotitas aparecen en nuestras cabezas.

- Pero señor Hughes, no puedo… yo… Mei… este… - Al duda de tener las palabras correctas, en verdad esta ruborizado. ¡Pobre! un chico tan dulce como él termina siendo parte de los malvados planes de Hughes.

- Mei no esta aquí, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

- Pero, Hughes – llegó la hora de meter mis narices en el asunto -, ¿Qué dirá Elysia al respecto? Ella sabe que no ha tenido una relación con Alphonse. ¿Por qué crees que te seguirá la corriente?

- Porque mi linda niña no puede negarle nada a su papi. Por cierto, ¿ya les he mostrado las fotos de Elysia de este verano? – y saca de su billetera un gran rollo de fotos que no hay lógica que nos diga como pueden caber allí.

- Págame – oigo a Havoc nuevamente.

- Furey, ¿Enserio creíste que Hughes no sacaría las fotos? Que ingenuo eres – oigo a susurrar al General Mustang.

- Cúlpeme por tener esperanzas – se defiende él dando un suspiro.

- Todos ustedes ya basta. Esta situación ya es lo suficientemente incómoda como para anden con sus juegos. – los regaña Riza.

- Tranquila. Es solo una agradable y normal reunión familiar. – le dice Mustang mirándola con complicidad y ella intenta fingir que no, pero se le escapa una sonrisa.

Algo muy curioso sucede llamando mi atención fuera de la charla. Havoc pretende tirar su cigarrillo pero Hughes se apresura a tirar las cenizas dentro de una… ¿vasija? ¿Qué puede estar pretendiendo ahora?

El timbre no me da tiempo de pensar en ello. Hughes se dirige a la puerta

- ¡Papi! – grita Elysia saltando a los brazos de su padre.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que mis ojos están viendo? ¿Acaso su niña saltó para abrazarlo y él solo le da una palmadita en la espalda con expresión seria? ¡Hughes, Maes Hughes no se enloqueció y salió a gritar a los cuatro vientos que su niña estaba en casa! Al parecer se esta tomando muy enserio el papel del padre reservado y formal.

- Buenos días señor, es un gusto al fin conocerlo, Elysia habla mucho de usted. – Dice cordialmente el muchacho extendiendo su mano.

Es un chico apuesto, y parece educado. No creo que tenga nada de malo, pero convencer a Hughes de eso es tarea imposible.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a Hughes tan serio. Lo mira de arriba abajo, y el chico se siente intimidado. Finalmente le da la mano, pero aún muy serio y hasta con cara de ¿enojo?

- ¡Mamá! – Elysia saluda a su madre. – Vaya están todos aquí. – Tío Roy. – y luego ve a Ed y Al y salta a abrazarlos. – ¡Ed, Al! Que gusto verlos.

¿Lo qué veo en el rostro de Hughes es una sonrisa triunfante? Pero el chico parece no inmutarse, seguramente Elysia ya le hablara de ellos.

- Greg, deja presentarte a mi familia y amigos muy cercanos de la familia. Familia, él es Greg.

¡Vaya momento incómodo!

Las presentaciones al fin terminaron y nos dirigimos a la sala a esperar la comida.

- Y Greg ¿a qué te dedicas? – pregunta Mustang.

- Soy enfermero.

Roy escupe su café, pero Riza lo mira tan amenazadoramente que se lo vuelve a tragar.

- ¿Y no has pensado en una profesión un poco más… masculina? – sigue Ed.

Y Winry lo golpea en la cabeza con su llave, que no se donde siempre saca.

- Pues… - solo intenta decir Greg realmente incómodo.

- ¿Qué tal hacer carrera en la milicia? – le pregunto de un modo mucho más amable y menos mal intencionado que los otros dos.

- De hecho, no quiero ofender a nadie, pero no me gusta el trabajo de los militares. A veces resulta ser un tanto sucio. – creo que alguien olvido que la mitad de los presentes en esta sala somos parte de la milicia.

- ¡OH! ¿Y limpiar las bolsitas de las necesidades de otras personas es más limpio? – ironiza Hughes realmente serio. Parece otro hombre. ¿Dónde quedo el Hughes siempre amable y sonriente?

- No, eh… lo siento señor, no quise decir… - Pobre niño.

- ¡Papá! – le llama la atención Elysia.

- Hablando en serio, Greg, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser parte de la milicia? Estamos entrenados para deshacernos de las cosas o personas indeseables. Defendemos a la gente y luchamos por un Amestris mejor.

Si yo fuera el chico, saldría huyendo ya mismo.

- Tiene razón, señor. Lamento lo de antes.

- Señoritas, ¿me ayudan a servir la comida? – aparece Gracia pidiendo nuestra ayuda. – Mientras los demás pueden acomodarse en la mesa – dice con una gran sonrisa propia de ella.

Mientras nosotras partimos hacia la cocina, no se si lamentable, o afortunadamente, ya no puedo escuchar de que conversan los demás. Solo espero que el pobre chico este bien, bueno, relativamente bien.

Me da pena, pero si Hughes nos pide un favor, aunque sea aterrorizar a un inocente chico, ninguno de nosotros podrá negarse.

Riza y Gracia están murmurándose algo, pero no logro escuchar bien. Tanto ellas como Win están muy tranquilas, y ahora que lo pienso todos los demás también. Parece que incluso se divierten con esta situación. ¿Con que clase de locos me relaciono? Ok, admito que tiene su tinte divertido, sí lo tiene, pero ahora que conozco al chico y parece agradable me siento culpable. Si, bueno, un rato más con estos locos y seguro la culpa se me pasará.

Mientras yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos, la comida ya esta servida.

El almuerzo es muy tenso, bueno, para Greg, ya que Hughes, Mustang, Havoc y Edward solo hacen tontos chistes sobre él, su nombre, su profesión, y el pobre chico solo se traga todo. Pero es una normal reunión, tal y cual acostumbramos.

Lo que me resulta extraño es que Hughes hace unas referencias hacia Al como novio perfecto para su niña, y Elysia ni lo corrige, seguramente ya sabe lo que su padre trama, y sabe que no vale gastar saliva, Hughes hará y dirá lo que quiera.

Pero el inocente de Greg tiene mucha presión encima, después de todo Al se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Y sigue siendo tan inocente que les sigue el juego a sus mayores. No me resulta raro de Mustang y Ed, hasta parecen disfrutar de gastarle bromas al chico, pero a Al le cuesta un poco más fingir, hasta me saca unas cuantas risas con sus intentos, que por supuesto trato de disimular.

Ya terminamos de comer así que mientras nosotras cuatro y Elysia preparamos un poco de café los demás se acomodan en la sala nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué les parece Greg? – pregunta la pequeña Elysia.

- Que debe cuidarse de tu padre. – digo yo.

Ella solo ríe.

- Terminará por acostumbrarse. Pero mientras ¿por qué no divertirnos un rato?

Como lo sospechaba, Elysia es tan sádica como su padre.

- Elysia, ¿no crees que deberías parar esto? Eres la única persona que puede hacerlo.- dice Riza, probablemente la única persona cuerda en este lugar, sin Ofender a Gracia, pero después de todo se casó con Hughes.

- Eventualmente lo haré, tía Riza. No quiero arruinar los planes de papá tan pronto.

- Pero sí quieres arruinar la salud mental de tu novio. – dice Win luchando por no reírse.

- Lo dice la chica que golpea a su esposo con una llave inglesa.

- Para que sepas. Es francesa, no inglesa. ¿Pero acaso no te preocupa?

- No es eso – responde riéndose -. Es solo que papá se lo esta tomando tan enserio.

- Demasiado enserio diría yo. – digo yo.

- Me parece que las que se lo toman demasiado enserio son ustedes. Papá estará bien.

- Si, tu padre estará muy bien, es Greg el que no sabemos como estará. – dice Riza

- Confíen en mí. Todo saldrá bien al final.

Y así Elysia es la primera en dirigirse con el café a la sala. Antes de que lográramos seguirla escuchamos un ruido, como si la bandeja se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Llegamos a tiempo para oír a Elysia y ver a todos atónitos.

- ¡Tío Alex, detente!

Así es. ¿Cómo no me lo imaginé antes? Era el único que faltaba. Alex Luis Armstrong esta abrazando a Greg hasta asfixiarlo con sus infaltables estrellitas alrededor, sin camisa y… ¿acaso son lágrimas? Parece estar muy conmovido.

- ¡Ho! Lo siento – dice soltándolo y dejándolo en el piso nuevamente -. Creo que me emocioné mucho al conocer a este encantador joven. – si eran lágrimas, y ahora se las seca.

- Greg ¿estas bien? – Elysia se acerca a su novio.

- Si, cariño no te preocupes.

- Discúlpalo, es muy… efusivo en demostrar su cariño.

Es la frutilla de la torta. Cuando crees que todo esta completo, llega Armstrong.

- Eso me recuerda que hice un pastel – dice gracia como leyéndome la mente. –. Iré por él.

- Quisiera pasar el baño. ¿Dónde esta? – dice Greg.

- Por el pasillo, al fondo a la izquierda.

- Gracias.

Veo una seña de Hughes a Al, como diciéndole "ahora"; y él de mala gana pone sus manos en el piso. ¿Pero que demo…? ¡Esta haciendo alquimia! ¿Una montura en el piso? ¡Ho no! Greg se tropieza y golpea el escritorio y varias cosas caen. Entre ellas la vasija en la que Hughes había estado recolectando las cenizas de los cigarrillos de Havoc.

- ¡No! – Grita Hughes saltando de su sillón. - ¡Las cenizas de la tía Eustaquia! – ahora entiendo todo. - ¿Cómo te atreves? – y el premio al personaje más sobreactuado es para…

- ¿Qué? Lo siento, no fue mi intención – el pobre de Greg no entendía nada.

- Aquí esta el pastel. – interrumpió Gracia.

Mientras Hughes se va a llorara sobre las cenizas de cigarrillo, perdón, las cenizas de la tía Eustaquia.

- En verdad lo siento, señor Hughes.

- Es General para ti. – dice con una sombría expresión.

¡Esto es imposible! ¡Hasta está derramando lágrimas! ¡Y Armstrong también! ¿Por qué llora él? ¿Acaso se esta creyendo el teatro de Maes? Conociéndolo, es muy capaz de ello.

- No se preocupen, traeré una escoba. – dice Gracia.

- Gracia, cariño, ¿acaso te atreverías a barrer a nuestra queridísima tía Eustaquia? – Esto es el colmo.

- ¿Tía Eustaquia? – Regla numero uno. Avisar a Gracia si vas a inventarte parientes muertos enserados en vasijas sobre el escritorio.

- Si, cariño, ¿Acaso olvidaste a la tía Eustaquia que fue siempre tan dulce y amable con nosotros?

- ¡Claro! La tía Eustaquia. ¡Pero que desgracia! – dice Gracia con poco esmero en actuar. - ¿Quién quiere pastel?

Greg va al baño y el resto nos abalanzamos sobre el pastel.

- Creo que al finalizar el día seré millonario. – se ríe Havoc.

- ¿Y ahora por qué llora, general Armstrong? – le pregunto temiendo, siempre hay que temer al estar junto al hombre mas bonachón del mundo.

- Es que, ese pobre chico es tan agradable. Casi me da pena lo que le estamos haciendo. – mientras se suena con una pañuelo de papel que Furey le alcanza.

- Lo he estado diciendo todo el día. ¿Pero acaso alguien me escucha?

- No. – es toda la respuesta que recibo, más un ladrido de Din.

Greg vuelve con cara de cachorro que ha mordido los zapatos preferidos de su dueña y sabe que ha hecho muy mal.

- Greg. – lo llama Hughes.

- ¿Si, señor? Perdón, General. – dice temeroso.

- ¿Por qué no sacas a pasear a Din mientras nosotros acomodamos esto? Nos harías un gran favor. No quiero que la perra empeore el desastre que causaste.

- Si, señor, General.

- Cuídala mucho, muchacho, esa perra es muy importante para nosotros.

Y así se fue. Veo a Hughes tomar el teléfono. ¡Dios! ¿Qué trama ahora?

- ¿Estas listo?... ¿Cómo que es perro y no perra? ¡Te dije que consiguieras perra!... De acuerdo, confío en ti Brosh, no me decepciones. - ¿Brosh? ¿Hasta él esta metido? ¿Quién sigue, Grumman?

- ¿De qué se trató esa llamada papá? – indaga Elysia.

- Pues… - trata de evadirnos.

- ¡Hughes! – llama su atención Mustang.

- ¿Alguien leyó el príncipe y el mendigo? Bueno, adáptenlo a perros.

- Quizá este desvariando, o eso quiero creer, pero se me ocurre que quizá encomendó a Brosh que buscara un perro similar a Din. Cuando Greg sacara a pasear a Din, Brosh se mantendría cerca, como Din lo conoce, con una señal de él podría acercársele mientras alguien más distrae a Greg, así cuando éste reaccionara la perra ya no estaría y se sentiría culpable por haberla perdido. Entonces un "extraño" llegaría al rescate ofreciéndole uno muy parecido, solo que será un macho en lugar de una hembra. Greg volvería con ese perro, y todos fingiríamos no notarlo al principio para luego descubrirlo de la peor y más dolorosa manera posible. – bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurre.

- ¡Vaya, Schiezka! Me atrapaste. – y le atiné.

Me pregunto si soy verdaderamente un genio oculto o si en realidad Hughes es muy predecible.

Suena el teléfono. Hughes contesta.

- ¿Cómo que se complicó todo? … Esta bien, voy para allá.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Ed.

- Solo un pequeño contratiempo. Volveré pronto.

- ¡Hay papá! – se queja Elysia.

Hughes se va. Y nosotros tratamos de comportarnos de la manera más normal posible. ¡Sí! Como si eso fuera posible.

Como comienzan a tardar comenzamos a jugar a las cartas. Y Havoc esta perdiendo todo el dinero que ganó con las apuestas. La verdad ya se están tardando demasiado, ¿habrá pasado algo malo? Pues algo bueno no creo.

El teléfono suena nuevamente, ¿al fin noticias? Elysia va a contestar.

- ¿Si?... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso era parte del plan de Hughes? – Si, lo arreglaremos no te preocupes.

¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando?

- Tio Roy, papá y Greg terminaron presos. Has algo.

¡¿Qué, qué, qué dijo?

- No te preocupes, ya mismo lo arreglo. Riza, acompáñame.

Sucedió tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta. Ahora aquí sentados esperando noticias agradables luego de este día de locos, me pregunto si esto terminará bien. Todos sabíamos que Hughes se volvería totalmente demente el día que cayera en cuanta de que Elysia había crecido, pero ¿llegar hasta tal punto? Parece increíble, sin embargo es la realidad.

¡Ho! Están volviendo. Elysia corre a abrazar a Greg, mientras Hughes toma asiento junto a mí. Esta viendo a su pequeña y su pareja abrazados y… ¿es ternura lo que veo en sus ojos?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto.

- Este niño me enseñó una gran lección hoy. – dice él.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - ¿y ahora a qué vendrá esto?

- Mientras estábamos tras las rejas…

- Espera un momento, ¿por qué los llevaron presos en primer lugar? – le interrumpo.

- Estaba tratando de hacerle la prueba del detector de mentiras y un policía creyó que eran "demostraciones públicas de afecto". No preguntes. – no pregunto.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Estábamos en la cárcel, se me acercó y me dijo: "Amo a su hija, y todo lo que quiero es hacerla feliz". Y no necesité un detector de mentiras para saber que esas palabras salían de su corazón.

Así es. Hughes al fin esta reaccionando. Y creo que siempre lo supo, no es tan tonto como muchas veces parece. Sabía que debía soltar a su pequeña, pero no estaba preparado. Ahora lo esta, y no la dejaría ir en mejores manos.

- ¡Oye, Greg! ¿Quieres ver una fotos de Elysia cuando era bebe? ¡Era tan mona! – y ese es el Hughes que tanto amamos y respetamos, y el que siempre guardaremos en nuestros corazones, porque nadie que lo haya conocido puede decir que no cambió su vida y tocó su corazón.

Y así fue. O así es como podría haber sido. La realidad es otra, una más dolorosa. La realidad es que estamos todos aquí reunidos… y nos falta él. Pero de alguna manera, sentimos que está aquí, porque es parte de cada uno de nosotros.

Lo único que puedo hacer es levantar mi copa…

- ¡Por Hughes! El mejor amigo de todos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Por Maes Hughes!<p> 


End file.
